In Secrets and In Pregnancy?
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: SAG! Baby-fic, duh!


~Gage's POV~  
  
"What is your problem?" Syd asked following me with her eyes.  
  
"I think it might be the stirrups," I replied eyeing them carefully before diverting my eyes to anything else.  
  
"Yeah well just be glad you don't have to get in them," she replied dryly. I looked her over carefully, her face still flush from her now regular morning session with the toilet, the hospital gown she now wore hanging loosely from her body and I reminded myself that she was sick, when I noticed how the gown rested high on her thighs.  
  
"I know but I'm here to keep you calm remember? It's only results we'll get through them no matter what they are," I encouraged taking her hand letting her lean against me, burying her face in my chest, "You okay?" I rubbed my hands against the small of her back.  
  
"No but keep doing that," her muffled voice pleaded. When she finally sat up straight again her face a very pale shade of its previous color.  
  
"Has it passed?" I let my hands rest on her hips reprimanding my thoughts of her in nothing under that paper gown.  
  
"Yeah, oh finally you're here you can tell me what is making me like this," she looked past me where the door had just opened admitting Dr. Smith to the small exam room.  
  
"Are you sure you want your partner here?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"He's staying," Syd answered and I almost regretted that we chose to keep marital bliss a moment for us only.  
  
"Well you're not dying, in fact quite the opposite you're growing life," I think we were both shocked by that thought, I mean we both wanted children, at least I think we did we had never discussed it.  
  
"Well clearly you are shocked, but now I really have to ask Ranger Gage to leave."  
  
"No," Syd answered taking a death grip on my hand, "he's not going anywhere, he'll stay out of your way, but he's not leaving."  
  
Dr. Smith grumbled something about hostile patients, asking Syd to layback, "I'm going to apply pressure to your abdomen, to check growth just relax," she smiled reassuringly standing opposite me by Syd's bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You still doing okay?" I asked holding the elevator for her to enter.  
  
"Except for the thoughts running a thousand miles around my brain, yeah," she smiled weakly at me and I hit the stop button pausing our accent between floors.  
  
"A better question: are you okay with this?" I placed my hand flat against her stomach, covering it with the span of my fingers, "because even though we never talked about it, I really want to have children especially with you."  
  
"I know I want to have children, your children, and that you'll be a great father that's one of the things I love about you, but to tell you the truth, I'm scared." Looking at her now, she looked more like a little girl who needed protection, instead of the tough Ranger and wife I had come to know, "And I don't like that feeling," she whispered placing her hand over mine.  
  
"You're allowed to be scared Syd, it's natural. But you don't have anything to be afraid of," I assured stroking a soft dark lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I . . . you're right, but can we hold off on telling everyone for awhile?" she asked looking me in the eye.  
  
"Sure," I smiled hitting the button to move us along again, "How 'bout I take you to lunch?"  
  
"Umm, do me a favor don't mention food," her hand reached for the wall as she swayed slightly.  
  
"Sorry, won't happen again," I grinned sheepishly just as the doors opened and Trivette and Walker were pushing us back in.  
  
"Bank robbery, five in every major city Oklahoma to here, we got our first," Walker explained handing me a sheet of paper.  
  
"Sydney, you okay? You look a little pale," Trivette commented.  
  
"Fine, just need some fresh air," she was fighting the feeling, inconspicuously I snaked my hand to hers and she squeezed tightly.  
  
~Sydney's POV~  
  
Gage stopped the car behind Walker's Ram and reached over to grab my hand, "we can claim we got lost."  
  
"I'm fine, besides they already know we're here," I grinned opening my door standing through the fogginess I was experiencing.  
  
"Sydney, Gage, take a look at the body see if you can come up with anything concrete, I'll take Trivette, we're going to check, see if anyone has a clue to who they are," Walker passes us moving to his side of the truck giving us our orders.  
  
"We'll see you back at HQ," Gage smiled moving to follow me into the bank.  
  
"Gage, Cooke, this is quite interesting the guard was strangled before he was shot," Officer Sanchez lifted the tarp for us to more closely examine the body. The pale face that emerged was the only stimuli I needed for the bile to rise and I dashed out and round the building, Gage on my heels. I felt his cool hands pulling at my hair to keep it out of the way.  
  
"You okay?" He asked softly running a hand over my flat abdomen.  
  
"Yeah, you think we could hold off on that body?"  
  
"Tel you what, I'll go look it over you stay here and regain your composure, and then we'll stop for some crackers on the way back to HQ, K?" I nodded faintly although not moving my head from it's resting spot against he shoulder, and he not moving his hand.  
  
"Rangers Cooke and Gage, Sanchez is asking for you, she said to return with professionalism," A younger beat cop called from the corner of the building and Gage moved to go back to the body and I took up my place leaning against the wall, trying to regain some control.  
  
"Ranger Cooke? I thought I asked for your presence as well?" I looked to the younger woman approaching.  
  
"Last time I checked you were not superior to me," I turned taking a defensive stance against this woman.  
  
"Maybe not, but I will not let something you do jeopardize my ability to become a Ranger. In fact I think I might aim for your job," she sneered turning only to bump into Gage.  
  
"I suggest you worry about what your captain thinks instead of threatening my partner," Gage was probably madder than I had ever seen him and Sanchez ran like a scalded dog. "Come on, let's go get those crackers."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I don't take too kindly to threats of any kind against my partner," he lowered his mouth to my ear, "or my wife," the soft air tickled against my ear, and I grinned sliding into the car.  
  
"That's good because I don't take too kindly to it either, how about you take me to HQ I'll get started on everything forensics has, and then you go pick up those crackers, and if you don't mind some ice cream would be really nice for when we get home."  
  
"No problem, I'll be back before you can miss me."  
  
~Gage's POV~  
  
I glanced over my shoulder making sure Syd was still sound asleep, which she had been since we had gotten home. Ever since her run in with Sanchez I had been planning a small celebration dinner for our news. Checking once again after dressing after my shower, I left a kiss on her forehead before heading back to my spaghetti dinner.  
  
After our little stay in the safe house and my inability to cook, Syd, Julie and Alex had each helped in advancing my cooking skills. And after Syd and I were married we enjoyed cooking together, as a bonding experience.  
  
"Umm, that smells good," Syd's arms snaked around my waist from behind as I finished loading two plates with food and a slice of bread.  
  
"That's a good sign then, since it's not making you sick," I smiled turning to kiss her and go set the table.  
  
"Whatever possessed you exactly to make dinner anyway?"  
  
"Well we do have a reason to celebrate ," I grinned taking her in my arms and twirling her around.  
  
"gage . . . stop." I gently set her down as her face paled.  
  
"Sorry, but I've been wanting to do that almost all day," I let her lean against me, "you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I actually think I'll feel better with some food, my stomach's been in knots all day," she sank into her chair already inhaling her food, "Sweetie could you get me a pickle?"  
  
"Good to know those weird cravings are there," I grinned to myself going back into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syd, sweetie?" I gently nudged the small feet that sat in my lap, "Shorty, come on, I think it's bed time," I carried her gently to bed loving how she snuggled closer to me when I picked her up.  
  
"Gage . . ."  
  
"Shh, Shorty just go back to sleep I've got you," I let her sleep while I changed, she had changed before I started the movie.  
  
Careful not to disturb her sleep, I settled next to her my hand slipping under her shirt to cover her flat belly, which now harbored a life we created together.  
  
"Good night, Shorty, I love you.  
  
"Umm . . . too." She mumbled pulling herself in closer.  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
"Morning Shorty, bathroom's all yours, I'll be in the kitchen," I kissed her lightly, "we were supposed to meet Walker and Trivette at the Ranger Gym, but I called and canceled, so you've got a couple extra minutes in the shower."  
  
"My here, now if only you brought me coffee . . ."  
  
"Sorry, no more coffee for the next eight months or so, but don't worry I won't be drinking it either, don't look too disappointed," I grinned pushing her towards the door to the bathroom.  
  
"I'm so going to enjoy torturing you with mood swings," she grinned shutting the door before I could respond.  
  
"I'll enjoy it," I called through the door, hearing her laugh a reply.  
  
~Sydney POV~  
  
That nauseating scent from the kitchen through the open bathroom door, was all I could stand and the toilet and I became acquainted, just like ever other morning for the past week. I felt cool hands pulling at my hair and another hand rubbing at my back.  
  
"Maybe breakfast wasn't such a good idea," I croaked through my dry, sore throat.  
  
"Sorry, but you need to eat something, I'll bring you some dry toast, and get that smell out of the apartment," he lips were light against my neck where I had yet to finish dressing.  
  
"I'll try to keep it down," I whispered my voice still sore and my throat still burning.  
  
"That Gage is causing trouble already."  
  
"Just like Daddy."  
  
"I'll be back before you miss me," and with that he was out the door leaving me to slowly pull myself up and finish dressing before he came back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nice of you two to show up," Walker barked when we entered HQ.  
  
"Yeah, they're at it again, silent alarm just went off at the new bank downtown," Trivette added pushing past us through the door.  
  
"Let's go," Gage had turned following them and I quickly caught up.  
  
"Cover the back, I'll take the front Trivette look for an alternate entrance," Walker ordered as we rushed the bank.  
  
"Syd, stay behind me," Gage whispered as we rounded the corner to the back of the bank, "Don't risk anything."  
  
I nodded silently feeling the apprehension creep over me as I realized the risk I was now taking not only of my own life but of our unborn child as well. Gage entered the bank and I followed closely, I was slightly relieved to see only one gunman. The guard and the robber's accomplice were both bleeding close by on the floor.  
  
"I know you're out there Rangers and if you even think of coming in, the lady here get's it," I peered over Gage's shoulder to see the man jerk a woman off the floor.  
  
The man's identity suddenly became clear as I realized that my high school boyfriend, Matthew Roberts, now held the lives of five hostages, one guard, and his partner in his hands.  
  
"Gage, I know him," I hissed Gage turned us both against the wall shooting me a questioning glare, "he was my high school sweetheart, so to speak."  
  
"You know Walker's going to want you to talk to him?" He asked focusing on the situation at hand, "and I don't want him to even know that you're here."  
  
"We'll talk to Walker."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what you're saying is you know this guy but you don't want to help get him out of there?" Walker asked s we were joined by DPD, now outside the bank, "Got a good reason why?"  
  
"Walker don't push on this," Gage placed a hand on my shoulder and Walker caught the movement.  
  
"You two want to tell me what's going on? You've been awfully close lately and I wasn't the truth."  
  
"Fine; I don't want my pregnant wife anywhere near this guy, whether they were once in love or not," Gage answered calmly pulling my closer to him.  
  
"I'll have to deal with you two later, Sydney go talk to the negotiating officer I want you to talk to this guy, Gage suit up I'm sending you in after him," Walker's face was suddenly very stern and we both knew better than to argue.  
  
"Syd, I don't care what's going on, now that Walker knows, don't leave this truck until this guy comes out in hand cuffs," Gage ordered and suddenly it felt like everyone was ordering me around.  
  
"You don't have to order my around you know?" I snapped and started stalking off when his hand shot out catching my arm.  
  
"Hey don't do that, I just don't want anything to happen to you I'm sorry, please just don't put yourself in danger?" he pleaded this time and I could see it in his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't going to anyway," I replied strapping the vest on and buttoning his shirt back up, "be careful please, these feelings go both ways."  
  
"Promise, now get in the van before we get yelled at even more," he grinned turning back to get his orders.  
  
~Gage's POV~  
  
Walking slowly around the glass portion from the lobby to the vault and our hostages and robber, I could here Syd's voice over the speaker phone as she talked to this guy.  
  
"Sydney Cooke, I've finally found you, I knew you'd want to talk to me," the harsh Latino accented man answered Syd.  
  
"Matt why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why do you think? I knew robbing banks in every city would attract a Ranger's attention, I just had to hope you were one of them," Matt answered.  
  
"I've moved on Matt why do you think a high school relationship can last out of high school?" Syd asked and I didn't know why but I suddenly didn't feel good about this.  
  
"Because we made a child together we were going to get married," matt pleaded and I couldn't help the lump that welled in my throat.  
  
"Matt we talked about that and your son would be here with us right now if you weren't drunk driving," Syd answered him and that lump slowly dissipated.  
  
"If you wore a seatbelt both of you would be with me," Matt yelled knocking over the phone, "and tell that blonde Ranger boyfriend not to even try coming in here, I'm not leaving here without you."  
  
"Matt don't do this, I know you're a good person, just let the hostages go," Syd's calmness returned as she continued with her job.  
  
"You want the hostages, I'll give them to you're officers only if you come in," Matt made his concession and I prayed that Syd wouldn't agree.  
  
"Only if you allow Gage, my partner, to come in with me," Syd answered.  
  
"Fine, you've got five minutes," this time I heard him order everyone to their feet as he slammed the phone down to make sure the connection was lost.  
  
I turned around making my exit as quick as possible to meet up with Syd, "Gage, I'm sorry I had to do it, I can't let him keep those people in there, not because of me."  
  
"I know, I'm just glad I'm staying with you," I answered pulling her close to me, "You put on a vest?"  
  
"I'm taking ever precaution I can, I don't want anything, now that you know I've experienced it before," she replied solemnly hanging her head.  
  
"I want to talk to you about that too, but right now we've got more important things to handle, you ready?" I squeezed her hand going to the front of the bank.  
  
"Matt!! Let the hostages go," Syd yelled, "we're coming in," I followed close behind Syd. No sooner were we around the glass partion did all the hostages head for the exit, Roberts paying them no attention.  
  
"Sydney, I knew you would come through for me," he held open his arms for a hug, but she was practically stuck at my side, "No hug? I guess I could understand, so this is what you dumped me for, a blonde muscle-headed cop?"  
  
"Matt don't do something you'll regret later, you need to move on just like I did, Syd was very persuasive, although this guy wasn't budging.  
  
"Did you know she blames me for the death of our son, but in some ways it was a good thing right, because now she has no baggage?"  
  
"Look whatever relationship you and my wife had is now over, you lost a child, and if you continue this I'll lose one too," I pleaded with him now, "from one father to another, just give me the gun."  
  
"Do it Matt, don't make this worse than it is," Syd added and I caught the gun as he threw it towards us.  
  
"Clip is empty, Billy did all the shooting," he replied holding his hands out to be cuffed as Walker and the Calvary came in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nice job you two," Walker said as he led us towards his office, "Two years, you've been married and working together, so even though you broke rules I'm leaving you together, after the baby is born of course."  
  
"Walker, thank you so much, you won't regret this." Syd jumped up to hug him only to turn and run for the bathroom.  
  
"Well don't just sit there . . . go help your wife," Walker grinned sending me after Syd.  
  
"Is it safe?" I asked knocking on the women's door.  
  
"Yeah," Syd's muffled voice came just as I pushed the door open.  
  
"What do you say we go home?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful."  
  
~Sydney's POV~  
  
"Are you sure you want to know everything?" I asked as we lay on the couch together.  
  
"Yes, but only as much as you want to share," he sat next t me lifting his arm for me to snuggle into his side.  
  
"Well there isn't really much to tell just that he and I were in love, he was my first, I ended up pregnant," I sighed as Gage and I both rested a hand on m stomach.  
  
"One day he showed up at my house drunk, the only way my parents wouldn't find out is if I went with him, so I did and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital being told I had miscarried and that Matt was in a coma, I told him good-bye, and being 18 ran from home finished at a different high school and worked very hard to get where I am now," I sighed, "that's my story and I'm sticking to it."  
  
"Well than that leaves two questions: How are you and your parents now? And: What are we going to do with Matt?"  
  
"Well my parents and I exchange Christmas cards and that's about it," I reached for a picture at the end of the couch, "this was last year's."  
  
"The look nice, I'd like to meet them sometime," he studied the picture, "You look a lot like your mother, same long dark locks, but those eyes have to belong to your father."  
  
"Yea, just don't let my parents know that," I smiled, "Matt on the other hand, I'm not sure I want to even see him before they ship him to Huntsville."  
  
"Walker said we were in charge of interrogating him," Gage placed the picture where it belonged before turning to look me in the eye, "I don't think I want you in there."  
  
"You can't do it on your own, besides I think I'd like a concrete story," I yawned starting to get tired.  
  
"Okay Mommy, time for bed," he stood holding his hands out to me, "don't make me carry you."  
  
"I'm coming." 


End file.
